Gundam Wing:Fight For The Future
by Sacia Calles
Summary: A future has appeared with the re-emergence of war. The world is in desperate need of heros. But what can be done when those heros are no longer alive?


Gundam Wing: Fight for the Future  
  
Prologue  
  
In After Colony (AC) 195, a terrible war began that shook the foundations of Earth and Space. A war that would last nearly a year before it ended. But with the appearance of five courageous young men, and the pain they endured for what they believed in, as well as the joint efforts by a young princess in the desire for peace, that war ended. But not without the loss of many lives.  
  
After the destruction of the Battleship LIBRA and the disbandment of The White Fang, Earth and the colonies began the slow process of rebuilding their peace. Lady Relena Peacecraft abandoned her family name and took up the name of her foster father and took up his role as Minister of Foreign affairs, becoming the new mediator between Earth and the colonies. Soon the Earth Sphere United Nation (ESUN) was established, and it seemed that both Earth and the colonies were on the road to recovery and peace.  
  
As things progressed over the course of the year, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian would hit many would-be road blocks and bumps in the road, but she always prevailed, yet it seemed not without the help of certain individuals.....  
  
The five young men whom legend would later call the Gundam Knights were all adjusting to the peace, each in their own way.  
  
Duo stayed with the girl Hilde Shbeiker, working in her junk yard and doing salvaging work.  
  
Quatre stayed busy with his role as head of the Winner Family Orginization, also working as a medaitor, not unlike Relena.  
  
Trowa remained with the circus troupe, staying by the side of the circus girl and serogate sister, Catherine.  
  
The other two were harder to keep track of. Which was not all that unusual.  
  
Heero would turn up from time to time. Mostly in the same area Relena might be. He was like her shadow. Always watchful of her. Always near. Always guarding and protecting. Even when she didn't know he was there. To this day, many are uncertain of what their true relationship was, but nonetheless, Heero remained a constant guardian to the young Foreign Minister.  
  
And then there was Wufei. Perhaps the most reclusive of all the pilots. Even moreso than Heero. Even long after the war was over, Wufei kept to himself. He cared little for the goings-on of others. Even the young pilots he had allied himself with during the last leg of the war. He never really had anyone he counted as a 'friend'. And since the only home he had ever known no longer existed, he had noone to go to. Noone to rely on but himself. Or at least that's what he chose to believe.  
  
I, myself, would liked to have considered him a friend. Even after joining the Preventers he was still near impossible to approach. For most people anyway. I think he looked down on me at times, or at least that's the impression he gave me. But deep down I think I might have been his closest companion. Although he might not have liked hearing that said publicly. I did try to win his friendship on several occasions, but I suppose there are some people you just can't get that close to. No matter how much you try. I think that's how Relena must have felt at some point. I know she cared very much for Heero, although I have no clue if he ever felt the same. All I know is that Relena would give up everything she had to simply have a few extra moments alone with him again and nothing more. I think that's the way we all feel.  
  
Noin keeps talking about how sweet and wonderful Quatre was. I think they grew a close friendship during their time in Sanc. She goes on about his music and some of the philosophical discussions they had. I think Noin might have looked at Quatre as a little brother in some respects. Maybe that's why this is hitting her so hard.  
  
The girl Catherine and the rest of her circus crew have taken losing Trowa very hard. I heard she's gone into the hospital because she's fallen ill from the depression.  
  
Hilde is taking Duo's loss alot easier than I thought she would. She still keeps working day after day in her junk yard. I think she's just trying to keep her mind off of it. But I know she must miss him terribly. I don't know just how close the two of them were but I know she must have counted him as close as a brother in the very least.  
  
As for Relena... She doesn't show it, but I know this has taken a great toll on her. She goes on with her work as if nothing had happened. I'm recommending to Noin and Une that they have her take a break, even if she doesn't want to. She needs time to rest. And to mourn.  
  
As for me.... I find myself asking questions. Did I try too hard? Did I not try hard enough? What could I have done differently? I know somewhere... somehow... Wufei must have counted me as a friend. At least that's my hope. But maybe I'm being foolish. A Baka Onna, as he would say.  
  
Heh...I can still hear his damn insults in my ears at times. Like he's still right here calling me 'stupid this' or 'weak that'. ....And it just makes it harder to deal with. I miss them. I actually miss his insults. And I miss him.  
  
A shuttle crash. Whoever would have seen it coming...Even now, weeks later, it's still hard to believe. I keep thinking it's a dream. That it didn't happen. That it wasn't really them on that shuttle. That somehow they escaped without us knowing and are just in hiding, like always. That's what I keep telling myself. It's what I want to believe.  
  
But...when we saw their bodies...  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"....It's time. We need to go or we'll miss the opening proceedings."  
  
"Alright...I'm coming."  
  
Well... You can't change fate, I guess. Or the past. Today is the memorial. All of us will be there. Well, almost all of us.   
  
Even though it's hard to accept now... It will pass. It's just another part of our lives. Although now those lives feel so much emptier.  
  
Five stars that lit our universe so brightly have gone out forever. And that light can never be restored. And never replaced. They will be missed terribly by all of us.   
  
And I know I'll miss him. That brash, overbearing fool of a chinese boy.   
  
I'll miss my friend.  
  
Signed,  
  
Sally Po  
  
August 26, AC 204 


End file.
